


鱼

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 约炮约到人渣很可怕，约到真爱更可怕。就让这份感情戛然而止吧。
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	鱼

莫寒有件别人看起来很不可思议的事情，都27岁了还没有谈过恋爱。而且她也不打算谈，可是OMEGA发情期极其不稳定，成年分化成O后莫寒都是靠抑制剂挺过来的，从来没有和哪个ALPHA发生过关系，身边好友一个劲儿的劝她上医院看看，看是不是得了厌A症？结果显示一切正常，纯粹莫寒的心理作用。尽管周围朋友把两人性爱过程的愉快描绘的再天花乱坠，莫寒也依旧不为所动。

问为什么，莫寒回答懒得谈恋爱。自己一个人挺好的，在有限的生命里实现自身无限的价值。她认定的事三头牛都拉不回来，朋友们都喊她小祖宗了。在这个极度开放性的社会不想谈恋爱又想让她体验到性爱的愉悦，除了花钱去牛郎店，大概就剩约炮了吧。

于是朋友们给她推荐了一款发情期软件，专为解决生理需求开发的，寂寞空虚的时候可以找A来化解，别憋坏了自己。

作为朋友该说的都说完了，一切决定看莫寒的选择。

莫寒扶额摇摇头，觉得朋友们太不靠谱了，明明有钱为何非得推荐她去约炮，真损。

生而为O真的很无奈，莫寒想起有次回家晚了在路上突然发情，尽管那时路上已经冷冷清清，只有夜灯在墨蓝的空中闪出微弱的光，甜腻的信息素还是吸引过来了一个ALPHA远远尾随着莫寒，幸好随身带了抑制剂立马往自己的胳膊上打了一针，那股味道才慢慢消失，远处那个ALPHA觉得没趣也就离开了。

莫寒也认真反思了一下，难道真的要抱着抑制剂过一辈子吗显然不太现实，她准备试一试这个软件，看能不能找到心仪的ALPHA相伴自己一生。

想在一个约炮软件上找对象。

是莫寒感情错误的开始。

莫寒下载了这个软件没想到资料审核的挺严格，头像必须是本人正面照片和真实名字，结婚与否等都需要填写的明明白白，而且资料透明公开。最重要的一点是要拥有健康证。一旦发现造假这可是违法的。有法律的支撑真是放心你我他。

莫寒花了好一会儿才上传了全部资料，一会儿就听到叮咚声，收到一条通知：

【与您同一时间注册的附近人有：戴萌［图片］快来和对方打个招呼吧。】

莫寒看着戴萌的资料女ALPHA，26岁，未婚，看照片长的挺俊秀虽然头发长度超过了肩部却挡不住五官和身上自带的英气，莫寒觉得挺顺眼的，想了一会最终点了确定。

手机另一端的戴萌自然也收到了这个通知，只不过换了一个名字。莫寒的资料还没有看完就收到了来自她的好友申请。

“(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨~你好我是莫寒”

“你好莫寒，我们很有缘分呢。”

“嗯嗯对呢”

隔了一分钟对面都没有回应。直到对方发来一句

“那我们要不要约一下 ？”

都是成年人当然懂得这句话背后的含义。

但莫寒对此事了解甚少刚加入的这个软件，拿捏不准发到了好友群里让朋友们斟酌斟酌。

A：妈耶，你遇到了什么极品APLHA？快让她联系我！

B：我觉得你俩光从外表上看就绝配，不要犹豫了！

C：你们真是一群外貌协会的舔狗，咱家莫莫各方面也是非常优秀的啊！不过我觉得不合适莫莫......更适合我哈哈哈哈！

A,B：CBYL！

而莫寒看着好友们一个一个重色轻友的表现不禁叹了口气，为了尝试性爱的滋味所以就这么轻易的答应对方嘛？那干嘛不去选择之前追过自己的APLHA呢？干嘛不去正规营业的牛郎店呢？她理智的脑瓜子告诉她约炮这种事本身就不靠谱。没等莫寒发过去拒绝的消息，对方又发来了消息。

“我易感期到了...所以抱歉刚才莽撞的发言。”

莫寒看到此则消息挑了下眉，ALPHA的易感期应该和自己的发情期一样很难受吧，

放在键盘上的手指鬼使神差的打了两个字母发了个好字过去。

不到一秒立马收到了戴萌的狂轰滥炸。

“你家还是我家？”

“还是附近酒店？”

“就附近酒店吧钱我出套我来带，你只管带你就好了。”

“房间我已经订好了在XX酒店315房间。OK嘛？”

莫寒对戴萌的热情吓了一跳，对方也太积极了吧，真不愧是在易感期中的APLHA，第一次就用这么刺激的方式来了结吗？和对方话都没超过十句会不会有点太草率了。莫寒心里不禁打了退堂鼓。

叮咚，对方又发来一条消息：“我已经到了，你可一定要来哦，我等你。”

这...莫寒看着发光的屏幕咬咬牙穿个外套就出门去，毕竟这是自己已经答应了的事情。

她站在315门口踌躇了一会，终于鼓起勇气敲敲门。

猛然间一只手臂从门缝中伸出来，一下子把莫寒拽到了屋里，快速关上，把她死死的抵在门后面，疯狂的吻着莫寒的唇。好像要把她的整个身体都填进莫寒的嘴巴里。

莫寒睁大了眼睛，心脏都吓掉了半拍。任凭对方强势的信息素通通灌进自己的鼻腔。激的自己也释放出了自己的信息素。原来易感期中的ALPHA像头狼一样饥渴的吗？太危险了。

啪！

一声清脆响亮的耳光打在了戴萌的脸上。

易感期的到来让戴萌觉得口干舌燥，没有心情做任何事情，只想做爱。才能化解自己心内的饥渴。俨然化成了真正的下半身思考的生物。那种空虚感折磨的戴萌快要疯掉了，打了最后一针抑制剂还是没有压下去。加上OMEGA的信息素使大脑一片空白，身体急剧变热，完全是本能去做这些事情。觉得自己的下体已经硬的像跟铁棒需要O身下那潮湿的穴道来包围才能有安全感。不止生理上，心理上更是需要人来安慰，生理就是心理直白的宣泄方式。  
之前易感期的时候都是有女朋友来帮忙解决的，然而自己刚经历了分手，不会再放下自尊去求着前女友来帮忙了。但实在太难受只好下载了约炮软件，没想到就碰到一个自己长相蛮喜欢的OMEGA来搭讪了，所以大胆的问她是否来约。还告诉了对方自己正在易感期，戴萌觉得这是应该告诉对方。好让对方知道自己正处在什么样的状态。

这一巴掌使戴萌发懵的脑袋清醒了些。看着莫寒睁大眼眸正在恼怒的瞪着自己，身上那凌乱不堪的衣衫仿佛刚经历了一次强奸未遂。

戴萌知道自己犯错了，连忙给莫寒道歉。

“对不起，吓到你了，你要觉得不安全你就离开吧。我也不知道在易感期内会对你做出什么样过分的事情。”

撇着小嘴埋头低首站在一旁，这样子真像小时候没有完成作业而怕被班主任逮到罚站那忐忑不安的神情。

其实看到戴萌这样诚恳内疚的样子，莫寒心里的气就消了一半。城市里孤独的不仅是心灵还有想渴望触摸拥抱的肉体。

那一刻莫寒就想用自己做药去治疗安慰眼前这位在自己面前流露出脆弱的人，她也明白有些事其实对亲密的人是说不出口的。在陌生人面前说脆弱，在亲人面前逞坚强这也是现在都市人类的通病。

“好了，既然我能来到这里就已经想到了一千种风险措施。你要对我温柔点的话我应该能承受的住。”

人的关系能相互亲密起来的重要一点就是有人能袒露出内心的脆弱。

那些本就褪下一半的衣衫被人彻底脱了个精光。戴萌也迫不及待的脱光了自己。瞬间两条白花花光溜溜的鱼就缠绕在透明的鱼缸里，纯净无暇。墙壁上一束花的艺术装饰画也成了鱼眼的形态显示中，在鱼儿愉悦搅动的水中那朵花慢慢开的更加娇艳欲滴了。竟然从底部的根茎开始输送透明的小泡泡，通过娇嫩的花瓣释放出去，漫天都充满了泡泡很梦幻，可那薄薄的小泡飞不了多高就被刺激的空气扎爆了，散落在地上的点点水痕立马消失的无影无踪。

“嘶~轻点，疼…”

莫寒脸显红晕眼角泛红湿漉漉的眼神看着跪坐着双手扒开自己双腿尝试进入的戴萌。

“啊？疼？”

戴萌不假思索的把自己内心的想法说了出来，意识到有点不妥连忙补充到：“那我再温柔点，你也放松点我觉得你太紧张了。”

莫寒也觉得自己太紧张了，毕竟第一次。

随着戴萌一个深入挺腰的动作，莫寒不禁痛哼了一声，嘴巴抿的很紧，想把那声痛哼拦在口腔里，却被狡猾的它从鼻腔里溜走了。

戴萌敏锐的耳朵还是捕捉到了这个声音，她看到了莫寒蹙着眉好像不太舒服的样子，身下的小口大力吸着自己的性器进退两难。

戴萌眨眨眼察觉到了什么，双手撑在床单上，把自己的脸更加的靠近莫寒。看着莫寒含羞咬唇独自忍痛的神情感到疑惑。莫寒却顺势用双臂钩上了戴萌的脖子。

“你第一次为什么不告诉我。”

“我说了我承受的住。”

“我在易感期哎，你能承受的住不一定我能把持的住。我伤到你怎么办。”

莫寒眯了眯眼，胳膊慢慢使了劲儿迫使戴萌的头持续向下眼看就要吻上了，莫寒偏头错开温热的气息贴在了戴萌的耳畔。

“对哦好像很危险，那我走好了。”

“哎别！大半夜的，房都开了，来都来了，就这样吧。”

“你好像很嫌弃我的样子。”

“没有没有没有，我挺佩服你的真的，甚至感觉你有点反人类。真不知道你是运气好还是运气差，碰上我这个正在易感期的APLHA。”

听了戴萌的话莫寒翻了个白眼。

考虑到莫寒的感受，戴萌小心翼翼的把身下那根巨物顶的更深了，生怕给莫寒的第一次留下不好的印象。

戴萌觉得被温热甬道包围的感觉很治愈。

上帝很公平每个人都有生命，每个人都能得到性爱。戴萌见莫寒适应的差不多后，逐渐加大了挺腰的幅度。刚才轻微的痛感也化为了快感直袭脑部，酥麻的感觉真是说不上来的舒爽。

性爱只有零次和无数次。那份快乐已经用语言表达不出来了，每一个袅袅的啊音都从莫寒嘴里叫出来随意跳到房间内，跳进戴萌的耳朵里实时有力的反馈。从紧窄的嫩穴内壁进进出出，粉色肉瓣也翻来覆去，淫靡的水渍交合下，下体出现了连续啪啪啪的乐声。和莫寒的呻吟此起彼伏。

征服她的心不如直接征服她的身体。

粘腻的汗水打湿了前额稀薄的刘海，手臂挨着戴萌的脖子处都出现 了一片腻滑。两副身体仿佛在雾气中包裹着每颗水珠都晶莹剔透灿灿生辉。戴萌就用了这一个姿势就让莫寒不知道泄了多少次事实证明她真的承受不住。那些爱液顺着饱满臀瓣间的股缝潺潺流下来浸湿床单一大片。

莫寒小腿本夹着戴萌的腰侧，也因为体力逐渐的不支而随意分开来。手臂早就搂的酸麻，可要是不搂着总觉得差点什么。

嗯嗯啊啊的声音都快叫的哑掉，无力的娇喘着。无奈身上的APLHA还在卖力的耕耘，一波又一波的带着自己上从未接触过的天堂。

莫寒盯着戴萌发红的耳朵看到眼神发虚，彼此的喘息声变得缓慢而沉重。而戴萌的眼神一直撇向莫寒肩旁处，身体不给脑子乱想的时间，穴内的每道褶皱都吮吸着那根肉棒，让它使出浑身解数来满足自己,紧到发颤.戴萌使劲儿用力的双手都要把床单撑出两个窟窿。身下可人儿的小嘴一直在拼命汲取着自己的精华，前眼酸麻的一松，精关打开快感的袭来蔓延四肢百骸，一阵热流射出本宏图大志有所作为，却被拦截在透明罩里没了神气。莫寒也颤抖着  
身子泄的一塌糊涂，第一次的体验特别好看来是运气好。

戴萌立刻拔出性器。抽出了安全套看着憋了一天的子孙们终于活蹦乱跳的出来了，也没多看两眼顺手打了个结就扔进了垃圾桶。

两条小鱼翕动着嘴唇在干涸的鱼缸里吸取着水源，戴萌的感情终于宣泄了出去整个人都舒服了，而莫寒脸上还有久久不曾褪去的满足红晕，俩人都累的瘫在了床上。双脸看着白色天花板。

“谢谢你能让我睡个好觉。你还好吗？其实我刚才都没怎么用力。”

“挺好的，感觉的出来你很克制。细心体贴器大活好。你要是去当牛郎绝对头牌。”

戴萌听到莫寒的夸奖不禁想笑。

“那种没有自由身的职业，即使能上千万人也不如真心只上一个。”

“哦？听你这寡欢的口气是遇到感情问题了？”

“有那么明显吗？”

身体满足后是内心极度的敏感空虚。起码戴萌是这样的，易感期真的很破坏她的好心情，喜怒

哀乐变得无常。

“谈了好几年的女朋友刚和我分手了，她父母想让她找个男APLHA，迫于家庭的压力她妥协了。”

“那你心里是不是还在想着她？”

房间一阵寂静，戴萌虚空的看着洁白的天花板眨了眨眼才缓缓开口道

“每个人都有自己的选择，都分手了，有什么可想的......反倒是你.......”

戴萌半起了身用手托着自己的头部看向了莫寒。眼神里充满了疑惑。

“你真的一次恋爱都没有谈过？”

“你们看来不可思议对不对，可事实就是如此啊。”

“为什么呢？”

“没遇到喜欢合适的呗”

“仅此而已？”

“仅此而已。”

莫寒坚定的眼神传来，戴萌知道她没有撒谎，

“我就说了你非人类。”

莫寒听后两颗杏眼立马瞪圆了。吓得戴萌一哆嗦。半个头埋进了被子里，一身闷闷的晚安传来就呼呼的睡觉了。

莫寒嗔哼了一声，翻过去身也闭上眼睛睡觉去。顺带把柔软的被子抢过去了一大半。

半夜被冷醒的戴萌，迷迷糊糊摸索着身上失踪的棉被去向，一点一点向莫寒温暖的身体靠拢着，最终手臂搂上莫寒的细腰双膝弯曲，炙热的胸膛紧贴着莫寒光滑的脊背再次进入梦乡。那姿势真是暧昧的像对情侣。

清晨的阳光透过窗户折射进来给予了温暖和光明又开始了美好的一天。

此刻莫寒正在做春梦，闭着眼睛没有醒来，感觉有只手正在挑逗着自己柔软胸前的敏感红豆，腿间正在被什么硬硬的东西顶着。喉咙发出了若有似无的几声呻吟，半梦半醒间她觉得这个梦的触感很真实。舒适到不想醒来。  
戴萌右手臂搂着莫寒脖子。左手不老实的去揉捏着眼前睡美人的敏感点。指尖在粉色的乳晕出画着圈。

真是辛苦莫寒了，要在酒店陪自己渡过易感期。

短则一两天，长则不好说。

天刚亮时，戴萌就被自己挺立的下身给硬醒了。顺手拉开厚重的窗帘看看外面的天再看看身旁熟睡的莫寒不忍心去打扰她的睡眠。干脆自己去卫生间自己先解决了一下。没想到过了一会感觉又来了，早上性欲如此强烈。身旁这么诱人的OMGAE赤裸的散发着自己似有似无的信息素。哪怕一丝都能让处在敏感中的戴萌发情。

“唔~”

戴萌看着莫寒颤动的睫毛知道她已经被自己弄醒了。

"莫寒？我能进去吗？”

“嗯~”

迷糊中的莫寒可能自己都不知道回答了什么。只发出一个轻微的含糊气音。

下体被挑逗着不自觉地分泌出透明粘液方便那根硬邦邦的炙热进入，没有了第一次的紧张感，莫寒全身心的投入到了早操中。

两条赤裸光滑的鱼又欢快的游动起来。

嘟~嘟~嘟

放在床头柜上的手机响得很嚣张，使戴萌没有再一鼓作气做下去，跟莫寒说了等她一会儿，拿过手机就进了卫生间。莫寒垂下眼帘也刻意不看那个名字。

一会儿戴萌从卫生间出来了，微笑着跟莫寒说：“没事，我们继续吧。”

然而戴萌刚躺下那个电话又打过来了。莫寒察觉到戴萌微皱着眉头索性把手机关机了。

还把莫寒抱到了铺满羊绒的窗台旁，好像这里俩人的性爱才能不被打扰。

莫寒却觉得这种光天化日之下白日宣淫的做爱甚是刺激，万一对面窗外谁拿着华为手机呢。莫寒一想到那个画面身下的小穴就情不自禁的分泌爱液。真没想到自己有这种癖好，这让莫寒不禁腿软。

戴萌靠着窗台边缘坐了下来，修长有力的双腿支撑着莫寒的身体，她让莫寒直接跨坐了上来。双手托着莫寒的胯间开始了摇摆。莫寒也很配合直接搭上了戴萌的肩膀，随着她的节奏而上下起伏着。身下的炙热一下又一下的顶在花心的深入，碾过内里的敏感点，化成一声娇喘散发开来。

莫寒也不由自主的夹得更紧了，双臂死命搂着戴萌的头，却没吻上去。只靠在肩旁处看着窗外的黄叶从树枝上摇曳下来落在少量行人的柏油马路。戴萌颈间散发的信息素让莫寒沉迷逐渐没了神魂，眼神望着窗外的焦点都化成了点点光斑。

“啊啊...啊...你...”

想说的话也被快感撞的支离破碎。

戴萌也喘着粗气，虽然这天气转凉了，但是开着空调做着剧烈的运动让戴萌的身体像一颗火球般炎热，烧红了脸庞，映红了莫寒。

“你...我...停...啊...”

莫寒都要把戴萌的肩旁抓红了，幸好她指甲都修理的很短很干净，不然戴萌的肩旁肯定要负伤累累。莫寒快高潮的表现就会胡言乱语。于是戴萌发起了更猛烈的攻势。

胯间的性器又兴奋的涨大了几分，每一下都深深顶在宫腔口，碾弄着深处的敏感点。一下又一下的大力贯穿抽插。力气之大好像要把那层薄薄的安全套戳破才行。

“啊.啊...我说...你...前女友...就在下面...啊~”

莫寒话音刚落，戴萌就咬上了莫寒的后颈。表情一僵手一松把莫寒死死抵在自己坚挺的胯间。两幅身体同时颤抖起来，激流相撞在体内翻起阵阵浪花。莫寒更是软的像瘫水扒着戴萌的肩膀靠在她的胸膛上喘息。而戴萌则双臂支撑着窗台扭头向窗外望去。

“你认识我前女友？”

“OMEAG的直觉，包括之前那个电话，也是你前女友打来的吧。”

“她打电话跟我商量私奔的事，我劝她好好考虑。怕她感情用事。到时候后悔的是两个家庭。”

“那你呢，你还爱着你前女友吗？如果你舍不得她就好好跟她沟通吧，她做出这个抉择的时候就只有你了。”

莫寒摸着戴萌的心脏处，跳的真快啊，噗通噗通的不摸她的还以为是自己心动的声音呢。

戴萌迅速穿好衣服带着手机跑下楼去见了前女友。

而莫寒没有回避，穿上睡袍后依旧趴在窗台上望着下面的戴萌。看到她撑开自己的大衣把她前女友温柔的搂进了怀里。让她靠在还留有自己温度的胸膛上。不知道聊了些什么，然后她们在街头接吻了。

莫寒那双眼望穿秋水，她们吻了多久，莫寒就看了多久。看着戴萌线条分明的下颚，看着对方渴求的红唇。落叶见证了她们的爱情，风也送去祝福，阳光下马路上亲密的黑色影子也变的粉红。旁边形形色色行走匆忙的路人也好似消失不见。

看到这里。莫寒不禁用舌尖润过自己的唇瓣，对着戴萌的方向在冰冷的窗户上哈了一口热气印上了自己的唇。

等戴萌再次上楼面带春光的打开酒店房门时，莫寒已经离开了。

鱼缸还在，鱼却没了，只留下墙上画中那从未绽放过的花。

END


End file.
